


Ice Fairy Konditorei

by Citrininja_Gottadoitmyself



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrininja_Gottadoitmyself/pseuds/Citrininja_Gottadoitmyself
Summary: Es geht in dieser Geschichte, um ein Paar, welches ein tragisches, hoch romantisches, verfluchtes Schicksal teilte, was Ihnen ein Happy Ending stets verwehrte, da es ihr Schicksal war, beieinander zu sterben und wiedergeboren zu werden.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster/Erza Scarlet, Grayza - Relationship, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet
Kudos: 4





	Ice Fairy Konditorei

Es geht in dieser Geschichte, um ein Paar, welches ein tragisches, hoch romantisches, verfluchtes Schicksal teilte, was Ihnen ein Happy Ending stets verwehrte, da es ihr Schicksal war, beieinander zu sterben und wiedergeboren zu werden.

Und hiermit beginnt die Geschichte.

Jellal stand mit etwas Abstand an einer Konditorrei. Er hielt ein gelbliches Foto in der Hand. Es zeigte ihn in seinem vergangenen Leben und die Frau seiner angstschweiß durchnässten Träume. In diesem Leben, soviel er herausgefunden hatte, war sie bekannt unter dem Namen....

"Erza!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!".

Ein Klingeln der Türglocke, und eine 1,60 cm große Frau mit abendroten Haaren sauste wie ein Wirbelwind aus der Konditorei. EIn Mann mit rabenschwarzem Haar und mit einem Nudelholz bewaffnet, stand im Türrahmen. Die Augenringe, die sein Gesicht "schmückten" wurden auch nur dunkler.

Er seufzte. 

Gray:"Wünschen Sie etwas?"

Jellal schluckte innerich. Er hatte es vermeiden wollen, dass sie sich begegneten. 

Jellal: "Ahm vielleicht das Gleiche, was ihre Kundin gerade hatte?"

Gray warf Jellal einen skeptischen Blick zu. 

Jellal: "Sie schien begeistert?"

Gray seufzte erneut. Gray: " Treten Sie ein, bei dem Schneeregen will man lieber drinnen sein."

Jellal roch die Aromen des warmen Gebäcks. Diese Konditorei hatte ein schön eingerichtetes Inneres, welches viel Charm versprühte.

Gray servierte Jellal einen warmen Kakao une ein Käsesahnenkuchenstück. Das war also der Lieblingskuchen seiner Geliebten.

Jellal: "Können Sie mir dieses Stück einpacken?"

Gray war verdutzt.

Gray: "Gewiss, das ließe sich ..."

Jellal: " Dann würde ich auch gerne zahlen."

Die Türklingel läutete. Der Kakao damfte immer noch auf dem Tisch. Gray stand da. Er staarte die Tasse an. Dann brach sein Aufgebrachtsein zu Tage.

Was hatte der Kerl eigentlich für ein Problem?

Es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass er diesen hatte vor seine Konditorei am Schaufenster stehen gesehen hatte. Wieso tat er dies, wenn er sowieso nicht interessiert an seinem Gebäck und Getränken war? 

Und wieso hatte er überhaupt das Gleiche bestellte wie...

Erza!

...

Erza schaute den gutgebauten Mann mit den hellblauen Haar und dem roten Gesichtstatoo verdattert an. Er erinnerte sie an Gray von seiner Gestalt her. 

Und sie beiden würden dieses tragische, romantische Schicksal teilen, welches er ihr soeben geschildert hatte? 

Sich ineinander zu verlieben und beieinander zu sterben und das anscheinend in jeder Regeneration?

Ok, ja die Ähnlichkeiten zu den Personen auf dem Foto waren unabstreitbar. Dann musste wohl was dran sein an der ganzen Story.

Andererseits... Konnte dies auch nur der creepieste Anmachungsversuch in der Weltgeschichte sein, indem natülich wie hätte es anders sein können, sie involviert war.

Mit Photoshop konnte man einige Effekte erzeugen, dass hatte sie bei der Kartenerstellung gelernt.

.....

Gray suchte verzweifelt. Er war sich noch nicht mal sicher, ob er vergessen hatte, die Konditorei abzuschließen oder nicht- Und wieso stellte er sich diese Frage erst jetzt?

Dann endlich sah er sie und tatsächlich der mysteriöse Mann von vorhin stand ihr gegenüber mit einem Stück Kuchen.

Würde ein Stalker so weit gehen? Erza begutachtete das Kuchenstück. Grays Herz...

Erza:"Hälst du mich eigentlich für bescheuert ? Dass ist 100% tig ein Kuchenstück von Ice Fairy und nicht von dir!"

Jellal: " Moment, ich habe ihn für dich von dort..."

Da spritzen schon Wasser empor und er lag im Wassergraben.

...

Erza trank genüsslich ihren Kakao. Nach Ladenschluss schien die Abendsonne genau durch die Tür.

Erza: " Und er hat noch nicht mal seinen Kakao getrunken?"

Gray: "Nein! Noch nicht mal! Willst du ihn aufgewärmt bekommen?"

Strahlende Augen, waren ein eindeutiges Ja.

Die Mikrowelle surrte und endlich nahm Gray seine Schürze ab und setzte sich gegenüber von Erza, um sein Himneertortenstock zu verspeisen.

Erza schielte herüber.

Die Mikrowelle klingelte und Gray ging in die Küche, um die Tasse zu holen.

Als er wiederkam, stellte er die Tasse genervt ab.

Sein unschuldiges Kuchenstück war eindeutig zum Opfer gefallen.

Gray:"Wenn du so weiter machst, bekommst du noch Diabetes."

Erza:"Niemals, ich falle nicht auf diese Falle rein, nicht von diesem Stück, schließlich hatte dieser überhaupt keinen Zusatzzucker. Das konnte ich rausschmecken."

Gray: " Und dein Urteil?"

Erza: " Der Vanille-Sauerkirsch Kontrast ist dir gut gelungen, lecker, locker, kannst du ins Sortiment aufnehmen."

Gray: "Was?! Nein, ... das war mein erster Versuch... du kannst ehrlich sein, bitte woher soll ich sonst wissen...."

Erza: " Ich bin ehrlich."


End file.
